the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilnean Variant Rifle
The Gilnean Variant Rifle is a rifle designed and manufactured in the Kingdom of Gilneas by Ashen Coast Engineering and Construction. Designed to allow for a more modern yet affordable standard-issue rifle, the GVR was put forward to aid with the Gilnean Military's fire arms. The variants are marked by visual key differences aside from just barrel length, such as small faux gems on the sides of the barrel or on the hammer. Variants The rifle's functionality comes dependent on the variant of the rifle, with some perused for reliable rate of fire, others for long range and the most standard being for consistent fire. All three variants make use of an experimental closed-cartridge design of bullet, to allow for a more reliable firing squad. To this effect, three variants have come into creation. GVR-R The GVR-R, or the Revolving Rifle, which is the most standard issue of the three variants. Made for a consistent rate of fire while still being cost effective and allowing for reloading to be made easier and quicker. The gun employs a shorter barrel than the other two variants while also accompanying a revolving chamber that can store up to six rounds. With closed cartridges to aid with the reduction of potential internal misfires or ignition of gunpowder, the revolving variant allows for a more consistent/faster rate of fire with little to no skill involved. Cheaper than its other two variants as well, the rifle is ideal for the standard gunman on the field. The revolving rifle has the least range of the three, with 150 meters being the longest effective firing range it can be capable of producing. As a result, these rifles are typically kept towards the standard issue gunman and are used for closer-quarters combat. It has been set in place to carry pre-loaded cartridges to replace in the gun for faster reloading, but loaders as well as simple bullet by bullet reloading is also acceptable as there is no set code. GVR-LA The GVR-LA, or the Lever-Action rifle, is a designated marksman rifle variant of the gun. Using a lever mechanism at the bottom of the stock as well as a longer barrel, these guns are the most expensive of the three, though they barely beat out that of the bolt-action. Designed with a lever, when the lever is pulled out the cartridge is pulled out from the inner tubular magazine. From there, pushing the lever back will force the round into the chamber, allowing for fire immediately afterwards. These inner magazines have a holding capacity of at least eight rounds and can be popped out from the under barrel by way of a latch. These guns have a larger barrel and modified stock, causing the expense in these variants to go up. Rounds are reloaded into a feed ramp on the side of the gun that go straight into the under barrel. In the hands of an experience marksman, a DM can fire faster than one who holds a GVR-R, though the rate of fire suffers due to the reloading of the gun as well as inexperience in some cases towards the lever mechanic. These guns possess a larger range of fire with more accuracy, leading towards their designation as a DMR. GVR-BA The GVR-BA, or the Bolt-Action rifle, is a marksman rifle designated specifically for long range targets. Possessing the longest barrel of the three along with a bolt-action chamber, these rifles are made for on field long-ranged fire. As a result, the gun possesses the lowest rate of fire, as each rifle is only designed to hold one round per load. GVR-BAs require some form of traditional training in long range shooting, as the gun it's self employs a more primitive design in terms of reloading in favor of accuracy and expense. As a result, while scopes can be attached to the rifle, knowledge of firing is essential in order to operate these rifles. Reloading is simple, one pulls back on the bolt, which opens the chamber, loads the round, then closes the bolt back into place and fires. This process is then repeated per round. In a skilled hand, this can allow for a steady rate of fire, but no where near as fast as the revolving rifle or the lever-action. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Ashen Coast Engineering